Śmiertelna Rozgrywka
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Kazuo był urodzonym mordercą...nie bał się nikogo i niczego. Wszystko jednak się zmieni, gdy chłopak spotka na swojej drodze tajemniczą Mayę, dziewczynę spoza projektu BR. Czy zmieni ona jego nastawienie do życia? I czy uda jej się wypełnić swoją misję?
1. 3, 2, 1 Start!

**I. 3, 2, 1...Start!**

Nieznana nikomu z nazwy ani z położenia wyspa na morzu Japońskim. To właśnie tutaj rozgrywa się akcja rodem z dramatu połączonego z thrillerem. 42 młodych ludzi – 21 dziewczyn i 21 chłopców – zostało tu umieszczonych wbrew własnej woli. Muszą teraz zabijać się nawzajem, żeby przeżyć. Może wygrać tylko jedno z nich. Wśród nich znajduje się dwóch chłopców z „przeniesienia"; tajemniczy, twardy i ostry Shogo Kawada oraz małomówny i żądny krwi Kazuo Kiriyama. Historia zaczyna się w momencie, gdy kilkoro uczniów już zginęło, a pozostali wędrują po wyspie szukając jakiegoś sposobu, żeby uciec przeznaczeniu...

- Chyba pan zwariował?! – wrzasnął Shuya, gdy jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Nobu, został zamordowany przez ich nauczyciela, Kitano. Nieco wcześniej Kitano rzucił nożem w jedną z uczennic z jego klasy, Fumiko Fujiyoshi. Teraz Yoshitoki Kuninobu – dla Shuyi Nobu – leżał martwy na podłodze z rozdartym gardłem po eksplozji obroży, jaką każdy z uczniów miał na sobie. Kaseta wideo z instruktażem i zasadami projektu Battle Royale już się kończyła, i teraz kobieta z kasety wywoływała ich kolejno po nazwiskach. Mieli zabierać ze sobą plecaki z żywnością i wodą, a potem, przy wyjściu, dostawali drugie plecaki, z bronią i innymi dodatkami. W plecaku jednak zamiast broni mogło się znajdować też coś zupełnie niepożytecznego. Gdy Kitano wezwał pierwszego chłopca do siebie po odbiór plecaka, gra oficjalnie się zaczęła.

Shuya wyszedł właśnie ze szkoły, w której dowiedział się o całym planie Kitano i akcie BR, gdy nagle znikąd pojawiła się obok niego Mayumi Tendo, jedna z jego znajomych z klasy. Shuyi początkowo wydawało się, że wszystko jest z nią w porządku, dopóki nie zauważył TEGO; strzały, która przebiła szyję Mayumi na wylot. Shuya zamarł zszokowany tym widokiem. Dziewczyna, błagając go o pomoc i mówiąc, że ją boli, upadła nagle na ziemię martwa. Dosłownie w chwilę później z krzaków wypadł jej morderca – inny chłopak z klasy Shuyi, Yoshio Akamatsu. W ręku trzymał kuszę, broń, z której to zabił Mayumi, i z której teraz chciał zabić Shuyę. Chłopak znalazł wzrokiem Noriko, z którą umówił się że będzie współdziałał, po czym dobiegł do niej i razem uciekli cudem przed Yoshio. Chłopak gonił ich, dopóki nie wyleciał na niego inny chłopak, który strzelił w niego z jego kuszy, która mu uprzednio wypadła z ręki przy zderzeniu. Chłopak, widząc co zrobił, wydukał jedynie:

- Boże...to się dzieje naprawdę... – po czym uciekł wraz z kuszą Yoshio w ręku w otchłań nocy.

W głównej bazie Battle Royale trwało nieustanne poruszenie. Dziesiątki osób patrolowały i sprawdzały, co poczynają poszczególni uczniowie. Kitano właśnie zajadał się domowej roboty ciasteczkami, jakie Noriko zrobiła na wycieczkę dla swoich przyjaciół, a które jej odebrano, gdy nagle usłyszał śmiech jednego ze swoich podwładnych. Kitano podniósł głowę i spytał się go ostrym tonem:

- A ty z czego się tak cieszysz? – mężczyzna, który się zaśmiał, po jego słowach odwrócił się do niego, po czym, wskazując na główny monitor rejestrujący cały obszar wyspy, powiedział:

- Tak coś czuję, że zaraz będzie rzeź. Banda Kuronagiego i Numaia właśnie dobrała się do Kiriyamy.

- No proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy...przeniesiony student. – zaczął mówić Mitsuru Numai, podczas gdy jego pozostali trzech znajomi: Hiroshi Kuronaga, Ryuhei Sagasawa i Sho Tsukioka, a także jego bliska koleżanka Izumi Kanai, okrążali powolnym kręgiem Kazuo. Ten, o dziwo dla nich, stał spokojnie i jakby czekał na dalszy rozwój akcji.

- I co to ma być? Pałka gumowa jako twoja broń? – zaśmiał się Hiroshi, brutalnie wyrywając Kazuo jego „broń" z ręki. – Jestem pewien, że jest szpiegiem Kitano.

- Dokładnie! – zawtórowała mu Izumi, popychając lekko Kazuo. – Idę o zakład, że ma za zadanie nas skłócić, żebyśmy się nawzajem pozabijali.

- No to ukróćmy mu tą misję. – odparł na to wszystko Mitsuru, przystawiając Kazuo do głowy swoją broń – ręczny karabin maszynowy. To, co się stało w chwilę potem, przerosłoby wyobrażenia kogokolwiek. Kazuo splunął z odrazą na Mitsuru, po czym jednym zwinnym ruchem wyrwał mu karabin z ręki, zastrzelił go, po czym w sekundę odwrócił się do pozostałych i ich także rozstrzelał. Po chwili zakończył swoje dzieło, a wówczas dostrzegł, że przy życiu pozostała jeszcze jedna osoba – Izumi. Dziewczyna podniosła się ostatkiem sił, po czym wyszeptała w stronę Kazuo:

- Nie...proszę...nie rób tego... – Kazuo jednak nie zamierzał się nad nią zlitować, podobnie jak i nie zlitował się nad jej czterema przyjaciółmi. Wymierzył w dziewczynę broń, po czym kilkoma celnymi strzałami ją dobił. Potem, gdy już się upewnił, że wszyscy nie żyją, zabrał im broń, jaką mieli, po czym odszedł spokojnie w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

Sakura Ogawa i Kazuhiko Yamamoto szli powoli obok klifu. Sakura lekko pociągała nosem, ale wyglądała na pewną siebie i swojej decyzji. Ta dwójka właśnie zdecydowała, że rzucą się z klifu do morza. Nie chcieli brać udziału w tym „posranym projekcie", jak to skwitowała Sakura. Dziewczyna doszła w końcu do „wymarzonego" miejsca; brzegu klifu. Kazuhiko stanął obok niej, trzęsąc się jak osika. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań Sakura złapała chłopaka za rękę i oboje skoczyli. Żadne z nich jednak nie widziało Mitsuko Soumy, która obserwowała ich poczynania, a gdy ci się rzucili, poszła dalej w stronę domku, gdzie znalazła dwoje innych uczniów – klasową parę, Yoshimi Yahagi oraz jej chłopaka, Yojiego Kuramoto, którzy także wspólnie popełnili samobójstwo, wieszając się na drzewie. Mitsuko przyglądała się im przez chwilę, mając na ustach dziwny uśmiech, po czym ruszyła dalej, aż w końcu dotarła do innego, mniejszego domku, gdzie znalazła w końcu to, czego szukała; żywą osobę...

- Kto tam jest?! – krzyknęła dziewczyna, gdy Mitsuko tylko weszła do środka. Mitsuko poświeciła latarką i znalazła Megumi Eto, bliską przyjaciółkę Noriko, która siedziała skulona pod jakimś biurkiem.

- To tylko ja, Megumi. – powiedziała aż za spokojnym głosem Mitsuko, podchodząc do niej bliżej. W międzyczasie dostrzegła paralizator, który Megumi trzymała w ręku. A zatem to była jej broń, pomyślała Megumi, siadając obok niej. – Widziałaś Yoshimi i Yojiego? Powiesili się niedaleko stąd. A Kazuhiko i Sakura rzucili się z klifu, nie chcąc brać udziału w tej grze.

- Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz, Mitsuko? – spytała się jej z lekkim przestrachem w głosie Megumi. Mitsuko tylko się lekko zaśmiała.

- Bo to wszystko widziałam. – po chwili one obie się do siebie uśmiechnęły. Gdy Megumi już wydało się, że Mitsuko nic jej nie zrobi, ta nagle zaczęła jej wyrywać paralizator z rąk. Gdy jej się to udało, poraziła prądem Megumi, aż ta krzyknęła. Potem Mitsuko zaszła ją od tyłu, po czym przystawiła jej kosę do szyi i powiedziała półszeptem, tak żeby Megumi usłyszała dokładnie wszystko, co mówiła:

- To jest właśnie moja broń. Początkowo myślałam, że jest do niczego, ale teraz już wiem, że jednak jest całkiem niezła. – po czym przejechała kosą po szyi Megumi, zabijając ją od razu.


	2. To dopiero początek

**II. To dopiero początek...**

Noriko i Shuya szli powoli przez niziny niedaleko wybrzeża, gdy nagle rozległ się poranny komunikat Kitano.

- Witam wszystkich uczniów! Oto lista waszych przyjaciół, którzy polegli w ciągu nocy. Podaję ich w kolejności śmierci: Dziewczyna numer 14, Tendo Mayumi. Chłopiec numer 1, Akamatsu Yoshio. Chłopcy numer dziewięć, Kuronaga Hiroshi, numer dziesięć, Sagasawa Ryuhei, numer czternaście, Tsukioka Sho, numer 17, Numai Mitsuru oraz dziewczyna numer pięć, Kanai Izumi. Chłopiec numer dwadzieścia jeden, Yamamoto Kazuhiko oraz dziewczyna numer cztery, Ogawa Sakura. Dziewczyna numer dwadzieścia jeden Yahagi Yoshimi oraz chłopiec numer osiem Kuramoto Yoji. I na koniec dziewczyna numer trzy, Eto Megumi... – po tym ostatnim komunikacie Noriko podniosła w górę głowę z niedowierzaniem w oczach.

- Megumi? Megumi...ona nie żyje? – Shuya momentalnie znalazł się u jej boku, łapiąc ją, gdy dziewczyna upadła z wrażenia. Shuyi wydawało się jednak, że może mieć to też związek z raną postrzałową, jaką dziewczyna otrzymała podczas uciekania przed Yoshio, który strzelał przecież do nich. – Zawiodłam ją...zawiodłam...

- Noriko, nie mów tak. Nie zawiodłaś jej. Ktoś po prostu nie miał serca i tyle. Obiecałem że będę cię chronił. I to zrobię. Dla Nobu. I teraz także dla Megumi. Pomścimy ich śmierć. – Noriko uśmiechnęła się blado do Shuyi, po czym zaczęli spisywać strefy zagrożeń, które Kitano właśnie zaczął im podawać. Gdy skończyli, ruszyli śmiało z stronę lasu, który majaczył przed nimi w odległości kilkuset metrów. Po około dwudziestu minutach dotarli w końcu do lasu i weszli do niego z lekkim wahaniem, z po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach byli już praktycznie w sercu lasu. Noriko i Shuya szli powoli przez drogę w lesie, gdy nagle zza zarośli wypadł prosto na nich ich kolega z klasy, Tatsumichi Oki. Noriko momentalnie krzyknęła i schowała się za Shuyą, który był jednak bezsilny – w jego plecaku nie było przecież żadnej broni, tylko jakaś bezużyteczna pokrywka. Z kolei Noriko w swoim plecaku miała lornetkę.

- Dawajcie mi co macie! – wrzasnął Tatsumichi, wymachując im przed nosami toporem. Shuya instynktownie odsunął się jak najdalej od chłopaka, dalej trzymając Noriko za sobą.

- Tatsu, my...my naprawdę nic nie mamy. – próbował go jakoś przekonać Shuya, ale nadaremno. W chwilę potem Tatsumichi zaszarżował na nich z całą swoją siłą. Shuya odepchnął na bok Noriko, a sam stoczył się z małego pagórka na łąkę z Tatsumichim, stale się przy tym z nim bijąc. Gdy już się zatrzymali, Shuya powoli wstał i rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Nieopodal niego leżał nieprzytomny Tatsumichi. W pierś miał wbity swój własny topór. Shuya widząc to poczuł, jak zaczyna kręcić mu się w głowie. W tym momencie dobiegła do niego Noriko.

- Shuya, jesteś cały? – spytała się chłopaka Noriko.

- Tak...myślę, że tak. – odpowiedział jej po chwili półgłosem Shuya.

- Chodź, uciekamy stąd. – powiedziała do niego nagle Noriko, ciągnąc go za rękę. Shuya wstał dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Gdy uciekali, nie odwracali się za siebie. Gdy zniknęli jednak za drzewami i gdy już nie mogli zobaczyć za sobą ciała Tatsumichiego, ten nagle otworzył oczy i powoli, z wielkim wysiłkiem, zaczął wyciągać z siebie toporek. Nagle chłopak usłyszał coś w lesie i odwrócił się w tamtą stronę, aby pójść w kierunku hałasu.

Noriko i Shuya przedzierali się dalej przez gęste krzaki, aż nagle Noriko stanęła w miejscu jak wryta, wytrzeszczając oczy na coś, co było przed nimi. Shuya podążył oczami za jej wzrokiem i dopiero wtedy zobaczył, że dosłownie z 6-7 metrów przed nimi, na małej polance, stał ich kolejny znajomy, Kyoichi Motonuchi. Trzymał on w ręku jakiś pistolet i celował prosto w nich. Shuya odruchowo jęknął, ponownie przesuwając się przed Noriko, żeby ją w razie czego chronić.

- Kyoichi...daj spokój...to tylko jakieś wariacje Kitano i rządu...możemy temu zapobiec. Tylko nie rób nam nic złego... – Kyoichi nie wyglądał jednak na przekonanego tymi słowami. Wycelował w Shuyę i już miał w niego strzelić, gdy nagle ktoś go ustrzelił pierwszy z karabinu maszynowego. Shuya i Noriko momentalnie rozejrzeli się wokoło i dostrzegli jednego z przeniesionych uczniów, Shogo Kawadę, który stał na małym wzniesieniu dokładnie za nimi. Chłopak, gdy tylko ustrzelił Kyoichiego, zniżył broń, po czym podszedł do Shuyi i Noriko i spytał się ich:

- A wy? Jaką macie broń? – Shuya zawahał się, po czym podniósł do góry swoją pokrywkę, a Noriko podniosła w tym czasie lornetkę.

- Mamy tylko to. – powiedziała nieśmiałym głosem Noriko. Shuya uśmiechnął się na to, po czym już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle usłyszeli czyjeś krzyki. Shogo odruchowo pobiegł w tamtą stronę. Shuyi i Noriko nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko podążyć za nim. Gdy dotarli do brzegu lasu, zobaczyli, że owymi osobami, które tak krzyczały, były dwie dziewczyny z klasy Shuyi, Yumiko Kitano i Yukiko Kitano, które trzymały megafon i krzyczały na oślep do pozostałych.

- Proszę, przestańcie walczyć! Znajdźmy jakieś pokojowe rozwiązanie! Tylko przestańcie walczyć i chodźcie tu do nas! – Shuya, nie zważając na Shogo i jego ostrzeżenia, odkrzyknął do nich:

- Kitano! Yukiko! Uciekajcie stamtąd! – dziewczyny po tym okrzyku zamarły. Po chwili Yukiko się odezwała.

- Nanahara? To ty? Nanahara, chodź tu do nas! Kitano się w tobie podkochiwała od dawna! Mówiła, że cię lubi! – Kitano w tym momencie strzeliła przyjaciółkę w ramię, żeby przestała. Shuya dosłownie na chwilę odwrócił wzrok, a w tym samym momencie nagle rozległy się strzały i obie dziewczyny krzyknęły przeraźliwie. Shogo, Shuya i Noriko spojrzeli razem w tą stronę i zobaczyli, że to Kazuo dotarł na wzgórze, na którym były Yukiko i Yumiko, i właśnie zastrzelił je. Musiały go zwabić tam ich okrzyki przez megafon. Kazuo zabrał od Yukiko megafon, po czym przystawił jej do ust, a gdy ta zaczęła jęczeć i zawodzić, wystrzelił w nią część magazynku. Całą tą scenę obserwowała z ukrycia Mitsuko która, gdy tylko Kazuo skończył strzelać, uciekła głęboko w las. Shogo i Shuya stali jednak jak wryci, aż w końcu Shuya zaczął krzyczeć z wściekłości. Shogo jednak, z pomocą Noriko, odciągnął go jak najdalej z pola widoku Kazuo, po czym razem uciekli, aby niedługo potem się rozdzielić. Sam Kazuo w tej samej chwili zbiegł z górki i pobiegł w stronę lasu, z którym niedawno zniknęła Mitsuko, i przez który uciekali właśnie Shuya, Shogo i Noriko.

Mitsuko biegła jak opętana przez las, aż w końcu dotarła do małej chatki, do której wbiegła. Nie odwracała się za siebie, więc nie zauważyła stojącej przy ścianie Hirono Shimizu, która, gdy tylko Mitsuko wbiegła do środka, momentalnie wyjęła swoją broń – mały pistolet.

- Witaj, Mitsuko. – Mitsuko odwróciła się jak oparzona, wpatrując się w Hirono, która przyglądała się jej z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Słyszałaś komunikat? Megumi nie żyje. – dodała, przystępując nieco bliżej do niej.

- Tak, słyszałam. – odparła cicho Mitsuko, odruchowo się cofając.

- Byłam tam, gdzie ją zabili. Ktoś jej podciął gardło. Czymś podobnym do...tego! – krzyknęła nagle doskakując do Mitsuko i wyjmując jej zza pasa kosę. – To ty ją zabiłaś! I jestem pewna, że zabiłaś też Yoshimi i Yojiego! Niby się powiesili, ale jestem pewna, że to twoja sprawka!

- Nie...Hirono...to nie ja, naprawdę... – próbowała przekonać ją Mitsuko. Gdy Hirono się na nią rzuciła, ta nagle wyjęła z kieszeni spodni paralizator i poraziła Hirono. Ta odskoczyła od niej jak oparzona. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że nie miała już w rękach broni. Mitsuko ją jej odebrała.

- To zabrałam Megumi. Fajne, nie? – powiedziała Mitsuko z obłędnym uśmiechem na ustach, pokazując Hirono paralizator. – Zgadłaś. Zabiłam ją. Ale nie mam nic wspólnego z samobójczą śmiercią Yoshimi i Yojiego. Sami wybrali taki los. Jakie to patetyczne i ckliwe, nie uważasz? – po czym uśmiechnęła się szaleńczo do Hirono i, zanim ta zdążyła zareagować porządnie, strzeliła do niej. Hirono krzyknęła i zaczęła uciekać. Na nic jej jednak to się nie zdało. Mitsuko strzeliła w nią jeszcze kilka razy, aż ta upadła i gdy próbowała się podnieść, dostała jeszcze kilka kulek i padła martwa. Wówczas Mitsuko odebrała jej kosę i uciekła z domku, zanim ktoś tu nie przyszedł, zwabiony strzałami.

Kazuo powoli przedzierał się przez gęste połacie chaszczy. Przychodziło mu to z trudem, ale był zdeterminowany. Musiał wygrać za wszelką cenę. To było jego priorytetowe zadanie: nie dać się zabić, pokonać ich wszystkich i wygrać. Chłopak właśnie dopiero co zabił dwie uczennice z klasy B – Yukiko Kitano i Yumiko Kusakę – i wcale się tym nie przejmował. Wręcz przeciwnie, czuł, jak zewsząd ogarnia go jakaś dziwna euforia, jakiś specyficzny stan upojenia. W pewnym momencie, gdy właśnie przedarł się przez ogromną kępę chaszczy, nagle coś usłyszał. Niewyraźnie i słabo, ale jednak coś usłyszał. Momentalnie wszystkie jego zmysły wyostrzyły się. Chłopak zaczął się momentalnie rozglądać dookoła. Wiedział, że poza nim na wyspie znajdują się jeszcze co najwyżej dwadzieścia trzy osoby, o ile nie mniej, ale mimo to z pewnością ktoś musiał się znajdować w jego pobliżu. Wyspa była mała, łatwo można było tu na siebie wpaść, nawet niespecjalnie. Kazuo właśnie obkręcił się za siebie, żeby sprawdzić, czy nikt za nim nie idzie, gdy nagle zleciał na niego olbrzymi konar. Chłopak dosłownie cudem uniknął zderzenia z nim, odskakując od niego. Już miał wyjąć broń i zacząć strzelać, gdy nagle usłyszał jakieś krzyki na wzgórzu, z którego szczytu spadł konar. Kazuo zaczął wytężać wzrok, jednocześnie nasłuchując, gdy nagle doszedł go kolejny krzyk i po chwili usłyszał, jak ktoś turla się po stoku pagórka. Kazuo odsunął się nieco, a po chwili z krzaków wypadła prosto na drogę jakaś młoda dziewczyna. Kazuo, który miał znakomitą pamięć, od razu skojarzył, że nie jest to dziewczyna z klasy 9B, do której go przypisali. Dziewczyna właśnie próbowała wstać, gdy nagle z krzaków wypadł za nią jeden z uczniów owej klasy i powalił ją z powrotem na ziemię, ściskając jej z całej siły gardło i dusząc ją.

- Gadaj, co wiesz o możliwości ucieczki stąd! – wrzeszczał chłopak, ściskając gardło dziewczyny jeszcze mocniej. Ta już zaczynała się dusić i mieć trudności z oddychaniem.

- Ja...nic...proszę, przestań... – wychrypiała dziewczyna, bezskutecznie usiłując się wydostać z uścisku Tatsumichiego Oki – owego chłopaka, który cudem przeżył potyczkę z Shuyą.

- Gadaj! Gadaj no!! Jesteś spoza projektu, wiesz coś o tym! –Tatsumichi już tracił kontrolę nad sobą. Z oczu dziewczyny płynęły już łzy, a białka robiły się powoli czerwonawe. W pewnym momencie Tatsumichi nagle jakby zwolnił lekko uścisk, po czym zacharczał i upadł prosto na dziewczynę, puszczając jej szyję. Ta próbowała go zrzucić z siebie, ale nie miała tyle siły, tak była wyczerpana po walce z nim. Nagle ktoś szybkim ruchem zdjął z niej ciało Tatsumichiego i odrzucił je na bok. Dopiero wtedy dziewczyna zobaczyła, że ową osobą był Kazuo.

- Ja...dzięki... – wyszeptała po chwili dziewczyna, trzymając się kurczowo szyi, jak gdyby bojąc się, że ktoś znowu zacznie ją dusić. Kazuo wpatrywał się w nią bez słowa, po czym nagle złapał ją za rękę i jednym ruchem postawił ją na ziemi, a drugim popchnął do tyłu i przygwoździł do drzewa, blokując jej jednocześnie ucieczkę swoim ciałem.

- Kim jesteś? – spytał się dziewczyny Kazuo, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej do niej, tak że pomiędzy ich twarzami było dosłownie z kilka centymetrów.

- Ja...ja jestem Maya. Maya Tokugawa. – Kazuo przypatrzył się uważnie Mayi. Trudno było cokolwiek powiedzieć o jej urodzie w tym momencie, bowiem miała twarz wysmarowaną gdzieniegdzie ziemią, a oczy nadal miała czerwonawe od niedawnego podduszania. Jej oczy były jednak duże i, co dziwniejsze jak na osobę z japońskim nazwiskiem, w kolorze jasnozielonym, podkreślone do tego ciemnym makijażem, który jakimś cudem nie zmył się ani nawet nie rozmazał. Dziewczyna miała do tego długie, lekko pofalowane jasne brąz włosy i delikatnie opaloną cerę. Była wysoka – była wzrostu Kazuo albo minimalnie od niego niższa. Rysy jej twarzy były łagodne, ale jednocześnie i bardzo ładne i urocze. Kazuo musiał przyznać w duchu, że ładniejszej dziewczyny jeszcze nie widział. Mimowolnie odgarnął jej kosmyk włosów z twarzy i powiedział łagodniejszym tonem głosu:

- Już nic ci nie będzie, spokojnie. A teraz powiedz mi, jak się tu znalazłaś. Bo nie jesteś z naszego projektu. Nie masz nawet obroży. – dodał wskazując skinieniem głowy na szyję dziewczyny, która była wolna od obroży, jaką miał na sobie z kolei Kazuo i każda osoba z projektu Battle Royale.

- Przypłynęłam tu statkiem. Wiem, to dziwnie brzmi, ale znalazłam jakiś czas temu miejsce, którego nikt nie patroluje, i tam zostawiłam swoją łódź. Potem poszłam w głąb wyspy szukać was, członków projektu, żeby was uratować. – w tym momencie Kazuo nagle przerwał Mayi, wpatrując się w nią uważnie.

- Uratować? A kto ci kurde dziewczyno powiedział że my potrzebujemy pomocy? – teraz to Maya rzuciła Kazuo zdziwione spojrzenie.

- No nie powiesz mi chyba że zapisałeś się do Battle Royale dla zabawy? – wzrok, jakim obdarzył Kazuo Mayę, powiedział jej wszystko. – O Chryste...no to pięknie. Najpierw ten czubek, a teraz ty. Ja to mam farta do poszukiwań, nie ma co. – po czym już chciała odejść, ale Kazuo złapał ją za ramię i ponownie przygwoździł do drzewa, przysuwając się tak blisko, że bliżej już się nie dało.

- Co masz przez to na myśli? – spytał się jej Kazuo, patrząc się jej prosto w oczy. Dziewczyna zawahała się, po czym odpowiedziała zdecydowanym tonem głosu:

- A chociażby to, że mam posranego pecha w szukaniu sojuszników. Pół roku temu było tak samo, i o mało co mnie debile nie zamordowali z zimną krwią, a teraz wpadłam z kolei w pułapkę zastawioną przez jakiegoś kretyna, potem uratował mnie jakiś gość, którego imienia nawet nie znam, i ten gość okazuje się być kolejnym maniakalnym zabójcą. A do tego... – Maya nie dokończyła swojej sentencji. Kazuo przycisnął ją sobą z całej siły do drzewa i bez słowa ostrzeżenia pocałował ją. Maya, która się tego kompletnie nie spodziewała, dopiero po dłuższej chwili otrząsnęła się z szoku i odepchnęła od siebie chłopaka najmocniej jak tylko potrafiła.

- Czyś ty oszalał?! – krzyknęła na niego Maya, próbując stanąć pewnie na nogach, ale te nadal lekko jej dygotały, więc postanowiła dalej podpierać się drzewem. – Najpierw informujesz mnie wszem i wobec, że przyjechałeś tu dla zabawy, a potem mnie całujesz? Wiesz co, wariat z ciebie totalny.

- Dzięki za komplement. – odparł na to Kazuo z uśmiechem, wstając z ziemi. Maya pokręciła głową z powątpieniem. Nagle zobaczyła przed sobą wyciągniętą rękę. Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła, że jej właścicielem był nikt inny, tylko Kazuo.

- Może i jestem wariatem i maniakalnym zabójcą, ale osób spoza projektu nie zabijam. A teraz chodźmy stąd, zanim zlecą się tu inne napalone na ciebie sępy. – Maya rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie po tych słowach.

- Napalone na mnie sępy? Co to niby miało znaczyć? – Kazuo zerknął na nią rozbawionym spojrzeniem, po czym zlustrował ją od stóp do głów. Dziewczyna była ubrana w krótkie spodenki jeansowe, adidasy i czarną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem i nadrukiem. Była szczupła, ale nie chuda, miała więc zatem jakieś kobiece kształty, które były dodatkowo uwydatniane przez jej ubranie.

- No nie mów mi że nie domyśliłaś się, o co mi chodzi. W takim stroju to być nawet staruszka z Parkinsonem rozochociła. – Maya walnęła go ręką w ramię, na co Kazuo tylko się zaśmiał, ale w końcu przyjęła jego dłoń i chłopak położył jej rękę na swoich ramionach, a swoją wolną ręką objął ją lekko w pasie, pomagając jej utrzymać równowagę. – Nie myśl sobie tylko, że będziemy tak iść cały czas. Jak tylko się lepiej poczujesz, zaczniesz sama iść.

- Nie mogę się doczekać tej chwili. – odwarknęła mu Maya, co spowodowało kolejny wybuch śmiechu u Kazuo.

Shuya szedł z Noriko przez wzgórza, gdy dziewczyna nagle upadła. Shuya momentalnie do niej podbiegł i podniósł ją, po czym spytał się jej:

- Noriko, nic ci nie jest? – Noriko odpowiedziała mu dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

- Tak jakoś...słabo mi. – wyszeptała dziewczyna. Shuya bez wahania zarzucił ją sobie na plecy, mówiąc:

- Chodź. Zabiorę cię do szpitala. Na mapie jest pokazane, że jest on niedaleko. I nie jest w żadnej strefie zagrożenia. – po czym ruszył śmiało w kierunku, w którym mieli znaleźć szpital.


	3. Niespełnione marzenie Chigusy

**III. Niespełnione marzenie Chigusy**

Takako Chigusa skończyła właśnie biegać i usiadła na schodach małej kapliczki, żeby odetchnąć i wytrzeć się ręcznikiem, gdy nagle znikąd pojawił się za nią Kazushi Niida – chłopak, który od dawna się w niej podkochiwał. Chigusa momentalnie wstała, żeby się w razie czego bronić.

- Spokojnie, Chigusa, nic ci nie chcę zrobić. Chciałem tylko cię zobaczyć. – Chigusa jednak nie dała się na to nabrać. Wiedziała, że Niida miał na nią chrapkę już od dłuższego czasu, dlatego, nie zwlekając, zebrała swoje rzeczy i ruszyła przed siebie, ostentacyjnie ignorując chłopaka. Niida jednak zagrodził jej sobą drogę, po czym spojrzał się na nią lubieżnym spojrzeniem i spytał się jej nagle:

- Chigusa, nigdy nie miałaś chłopaka. Nie chciałabyś tego zrobić przed śmiercią? – Chigusa spiorunowała dosłownie spojrzeniem Niidę, po czym odparła z godnością.

- Nie. I zostaw mnie w spokoju. – po czym chciała odejść, ale Niida dalej zastępował jej drogę.

- Nie ma tu twojego Hirokiego, który by cię uratował. Jeśli nie będziesz mi posłuszna, zginiesz! – po czym wystawił przed siebie swoją malutką kuszę. Chigusa spojrzała się na niego, po czym powiedziała:

- Nie zrobisz tego, Niida. Nie masz jaj do tego. – po czym przystąpiła kilka kroków. Wówczas to Niida, będąc przekonanym, że Chigusa chce go zaatakować, wystrzelił swoją kuszą i trafił Chigusę w policzek. Strzała jednak tylko przejechała jej policzku, zostawiła jednak sporą rysę. Chigusa przez chwilę stała w szoku oniemiała, dotykając swojej rany. Sam Niida także dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co właśnie zrobił.

- Chi...Chigusa, wybacz mi. Ja nie chciałem... – w tym momencie jednak Chigusa odzyskała mowę i świadomość.

- Zraniłeś mnie, ty oślizgła pijawko! Zginiesz za to! – krzyknęła dziewczyna, wyjmując swój scyzoryk, po czym rzuciła się na chłopaka. Po chwili walki dopadła go, po czym rozharatała mu plecy, tak że ten z krzykiem upadł na ziemię. Wówczas dziewczyna usiadła na nim i zaczęła wbijać w jego krocze swój scyzoryk, aż ten znieruchomiał. Gdy Chigusa skończyła, usłyszała nagle szelest. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że stała za nią Mitsuko. Uśmiechała się dziwnie do niej. Po chwili wystawiła do niej rękę z bronią, dalej się uśmiechając szaleńczo. Chigusa momentalnie rzuciła się do ucieczki, ale Mitsuko pognała za nią, strzelając do niej.

Shuya doszedł w końcu z Noriko do szpitala. Był już późny wieczór. Już miał wejść do środka, gdy nagle zaplątał się w jakieś druty, przez które zaczęły brzęczeć wszystkie puszki dookoła, a po chwili wyleciał ze szpitala Shogo z bronią w pogotowiu. Widząc jednak, że jego „gośćmi" są Shuya i Noriko, uśmiechnął się tylko do Shuyi, po czym powiedział:

- No tak...pokrywka i lornetka. Czego potrzebujecie? – Shuya złapał mocniej Noriko, tak żeby mu nie spadła, po czym odpowiedział:

- Noriko jest ranna i zemdlała. Potrzebuje natychmiastowej pomocy. – Shogo popatrzył się na nich przez chwilę, po czym ustąpił mu miejsca w progu i powiedział:

- Śmiało, wchodźcie. Opatrzę ją i pomogę wam. – Shuya zawahał się, ale posłusznie wszedł do środka. Shogo zamknął za sobą drzwi, podczas gdy Shuya położył Noriko na leżance. Shogo po chwili zajął się opatrywaniem jej rany, a potem, gdy już skończył, zajął się robieniem dla nich jedzenia.

- Umiesz opatrywać i gotować? – spytał się go zdumiony Shuya. Shogo uśmiechnął się pod nosem na te słowa.

- Umiem wiele rzeczy, których ci się nie śniło. – po czym wrócił do gotowania ryżu. Noriko w tym czasie się obudziła.

- Och, Shuya, gdzie my...Kawada-san! – wykrzyknęła nagle Noriko, widząc Shogo. Ten jednak nie wydawał się być zdziwiony faktem, że dziewczyna tak się przestraszyła na jego widok. Shuya jednak postanowił ją uspokoić mimo to.

- Noriko, wszystko będzie dobrze. Kawada nam pomógł. Opatrzył cię, a teraz gotuje nam jedzenie. Obiecał nam pomóc.

- I do tego wiem, jak stąd uciec. – dopowiedział nagle Shogo. Shuya i Noriko spojrzeli się na niego w tym samym momencie. Shogo westchnął, po czym usiadł na krześle obok leżanki, na której znajdowała się Noriko, a naprzeciwko krzesła, na którym siedział Shuya, i zaczął:

- Ponad trzy lata temu brałem udział w podobnej, równie posranej grze. Miałem tyle samo lat co wy, i nasz nauczyciel także nas zdradził. Miałem wtedy ukochaną o imieniu Keiko. Byliśmy w sobie szaleńczo zakochani. Dla niej gotów byłem zabić. I tak też zrobiłem. Pozabijałem ich wszystkich, aż zostaliśmy sami dwoje. Myślałem, że nas oszczędzą, ale myliłem się. Dokładnie wtedy, gdy minęły trzy dni, nasze nadajniki odezwały się. Nie wiem, co wtedy wstąpiło we mnie i w Keiko, ale ona rzuciła się na mnie, a ja...ja nie miałem wyboru. Zastrzeliłem ją. Najdziwniejsze jednak było to, że uśmiechnęła się tuż przed odejściem. Jak gdyby...jak gdyby była szczęśliwa, że ja ją zabiłem, ale sam przeżyję. – Shuya i Noriko wsłuchiwali się z przerażeniem i podziwem zarazem w historię Shogo. Nigdy by się nie spodziewali, że ktoś taki jak on mógł przeżyć taki dramat. Noriko momentalnie zmieniła o nim swoje zdanie.

- Kawada-san...nawet nie wiesz, jak mi jest przykro i jak mi jest ciebie żal... – powiedział powoli i cicho Noriko. Shogo uśmiechnął się smutno na te słowa, po czym odparł:

- Uwierz mi, Noriko...mi również jest siebie żal. Ale teraz przynajmniej mam jakiś cel w tej grze: uratować was dwoje.

Hiroki Sugimura szedł właśnie przez las, gdy nagle natknął się na leżące bez ruchu ciało Chigusy. Bez wahania podbiegł do niej i z ulgą stwierdził, że dziewczyna nadal żyła i była przytomna, ale po prostu nie miała siły żeby wstać.

- Hiroki...jak dobrze że tu jesteś. – powiedziała półszeptem Chigusa. Hiroki pomógł jej usiąść, po czym Chigusa oparła na jego ramieniu swoją głowę.

- Kto...kto cię tak załatwił? – spytał się jej chłopak. Starał się być spokojny i opanowany, ale coraz trudniej mu to wychodziło. Z bólem w sercu przyglądał się, jak Chigusa z każdą sekundą coraz mocniej traci władzę nad sobą, swoim ciałem i umysłem, i powoli przechodzi do świata wieczności.

- To...to była...Mitsuko. – wyszeptała Chigusa, w zawrotnej szybkości już tracąc siły. – Hiroki...wiesz, że mi się podobałeś, prawda?

- Tak. – wyszeptał po chwili Hiroki, tracąc już kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami. Chigusa uśmiechnęła się blado do chłopaka.

- Dobrze wiedzieć. Szkoda tylko, że nie odwzajemniałeś tego uczucia. Ale...ale i tak się cieszę, że spędziliśmy ze sobą te wszystkie chwile. Jestem szczęśliwa. – po czym jej głowa opadła na jego ramię. Chigusa odeszła.


	4. Spotkanie

**IV. Spotkanie**

- No, nareszcie jesteśmy. – powiedział Kazuo, gdy dotarli do małego wzgórza leżącego pośród innych, większych. Maya, która już od jakiegoś czasu szła samodzielnie, wspięła się na wzgórze chwilę po nim. O dziwo dla Kazuo, Maya w ogóle nie była zmęczona. Wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądała i zachowywała się, jak gdyby dopiero co zaczęli iść. Zaimponowała mu jej wytrzymałość. W pewnym momencie jednak Kazuo coś usłyszał. Zmierzchało już, jego zmysły wciąż jednak były czujne. Nie bacząc na nic zasłonił sobą odruchowo Mayę, która właśnie do niego doszła.

- Co ci? – spytała się go momentalnie Maya. Kazuo jednak podniósł rękę, żeby ją uciszyć.

- Nie odzywaj się przez chwilę. Chyba coś słyszałem. – Maya momentalnie zrozumiała jego intencje. Mimo iż ją uratował, nadal polował na innych. Nie podobało się to dziewczynie. Ani trochę.

- Kazuo, przestań, proszę cię. Jak mówiłam, że znam wyjście z tej gry, mówiłam serio. Na Boga, uspokój się, kretynie! – to ostatnie zdanie Maya wykrzyczała. Był to jej ogromny błąd. W chwilę potem w zasięgu ich wzroku pojawił się nikt inny, jak Toshimori Oda. Chłopak chyba zamierzał wyładować swoją agresję na Kazuo, którego widział, jak morduje piątkę jego przyjaciół poprzedniej nocy. Toshimori wymierzył swoją broń w Kazuo, który nieopatrznie nie podniósł wcześniej swojej. Teraz nie miał jak tego zrobić, bo dodatkowo osłaniał Mayę, która cofała się razem z nim, zbliżając się nieuchronnie do krawędzi wzgórza, u którego podnóża znajdował się szpital, w którym obecnie znajdowali się Shuya, Noriko i Shogo. Toshimori dostrzegł zaangażowanie Kazuo w ratowanie Mayi, bo uśmiechnął się parszywie do obojga i powiedział:

- Kiriyama, nie mów że się zakochałeś. Bronisz kogoś? – nagle Toshimori dostrzegł, że Maya nie ma obroży, taką jaką nosili przymusowi członkowie projektu Battle Royale. – Niesamowite...one jest spoza projektu, zgadza się? A zatem już rozumiem...chcesz, żeby ci pomogła stąd uciec? Oj, nieładnie, nieładnie...pozwolisz mi chyba, że ją sobie zabiorę, co? W sumie jest całkiem ładna...a nawet i bardzo ładna. – Kazuo i Maya mieli teraz już stuprocentową pewność, że trzeba działać. Nic jednak nie mogli zrobić, nogi bowiem mieli jak z kamienia. W końcu Kazuo jakimś cudem zareagował. Złapał swoją broń mocniej, po czym wymierzył ją w Toshimoriego i zaczął strzelać na oślep. Ten odpowiedział mu tym samym. Wówczas to Kazuo cofnął się z Mayą jeszcze bardziej, aż w końcu natrafili na krawędź, o którą dziewczyna się potknęła i zaczęła spadać po zboczu. Kazuo próbował ją złapać, ale skończyło się to na tym, że Toshimori zaszedł go od tyłu i przebił mu ramię nożem, jaki trzymał za paskiem. Kazuo aż krzyknął z bólu, po czym sam upadł i zaczął się staczać po zboczu.

- Na Boga, co to było? – wykrzyknął Shuya, gdy tylko usłyszeli strzały. Shogo poderwał się z miejsca, po czym podszedł do okna, skąd po chwili zaklął.

- A niech mnie diabli wezmą...to ten wariat Kiriyama z kimś się leje. – Shuya i Noriko po tych słowach także podeszli do okna, żeby dokładnie zobaczyć, co się działo. Widok był niesamowity; Kazuo, czołgając się w sobie tylko znanym kierunku, próbował jednocześnie uciec od Toshimoriego Ody, który, mimo iż trzymał broń, chciał jakby się „bawić" z Kazuo i nie strzelał do niego, tylko ranił go co chwilę swoim nożem. Shogo wypuścił pod nosem słowa radości.

- W końcu ktoś mu wrąbie. – nagle jednak zamilkł, gdy cała trójka zobaczyła bardzo dziwny dla nich obrazek; nagle za Toshimorim znalazła się jakaś nieznana im dziewczyna, która, o dziwo dla nich, nie miała na szyi obroży projektu, i która uderzyła Toshimoriego z całej siły w głowę ciężką, metalową belką. Chłopak jednak zachwiał się jedynie, po czym odwrócił się do dziewczyny i uderzył ją w twarz, tak że dziewczyna upadła nieprzytomna na ziemię. Wówczas to w Kazuo jakby zawrzało. Ostatkiem sił chłopak zerwał się z ziemi, po czym złapał miecz, jaki trzymał z tyłu przy pasku, i zamachnął się na Toshimoriego. Po chwili Toshimori padł martwy na ziemię. Noriko wówczas o mało co nie krzyknęła, ale w porę zatkała sobie usta rękoma. Dla Shogo dziwniejsze było jednak coś zupełnie innego, a mianowicie to, że gdy tylko Kazuo upewnił się, że Toshimori nie żyje, nie poszedł dalej przed siebie, jak to miał w zwyczaju, tylko podbiegł do nadal nieprzytomnej dziewczyny i zaczął ją próbować docucić.

- Kim ona jest? – spytał się jakby sam siebie Shogo, wpatrując się, jak Kazuo pochyla się nad dziewczyną i coś do niej mówi, po czym lekko nią potrząsa.

Kazuo był już na skraju wytrzymałości, gdy nagle tuż za Toshimorim pojawiła się znikąd Maya i z całej siły przyłożyła mu w głowę ciężką, metalową belą. Ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu Kazuo, Toshimori jedynie się mocno zachwiał, pomacał się po głowie, po czym bez wahania odwrócił się i z całej siły uderzył Mayę w głowę. Dziewczyna upadła bez życia na ziemię. To sprawiło, że Kazuo już nie wytrzymał. Zawrzało w nim jak w jakimś kotle. Chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi, po czym złapał swój miecz samurajski, który trzymał przy pasie, po czym przeciął Toshimoriego na pół. Kazuo usłyszał mimochodem, jak ktoś niedaleko niego – zapewne w szpitalu – o mały włos nie krzyczy, ale w porę się powstrzymuje – ale puścił ten dźwięk mimo uszu. Miał teraz ważniejszą rzecz na głowie – Mayę, która próbowała mu ocalić życie. Kazuo podszedł do niej, po czym uklęknął przy niej i wziął ją na ręce, po czym lekko nią potrzasnął, próbując ją obudzić.

- Hej, Maya, wstawaj. Już po wszystkim. Oda nie żyje, zabiłem go. Maya, wstawaj. Maya! – z każdą chwilą Kazuo coraz bardziej tracił panowanie nad sobą. Po raz pierwszy mu się to przydarzyło. Od czasu wypadku, w którym stracił jakiekolwiek pozytywne uczucia, nigdy nie czuł czegoś podobnego. Wszystko, co złe, robił dla zabawy. Teraz jednak, widząc nieprzytomną, z pozoru prawie mu nieznaną dziewczynę, ogarnęła go jednak tak wielka rozpacz, że o mały włos a Kazuo nie wyszedłby z siebie. Nie zwracając na nic uwagi, chłopak ostrożnie położył ją z powrotem na ziemi, po czym, z lekkim wahaniem, rozpoczął jej reanimację. Czuł już wcześniej, że dziewczyna ledwo oddycha, ale jej serce nadal bije. Kazuo powoli wdmuchał jej powietrze przez usta, uważając jednak, żeby nie dać go za wiele. Nic to jednak nie dało. Kazuo postanowił zatem spróbować po raz kolejny. Dalej nic. Kazuo zaczął powoli tracić nadzieję, nie poddawał się jednak. Sprawdzał co chwila puls dziewczyny, wdychając w nią dalej powietrze. W pewnym momencie, gdy już wydawało się, że to koniec, i że Maya się już nie obudzi, dziewczyna nagle zatrzepotała rzęsami i otworzyła powoli oczy. W tym momencie Kazuo właśnie miał po raz kolejny zrobić jej sztuczne oddychanie. Widząc jednak, że dziewczyna się budzi, i że nic jej nie jest, uśmiech na jego twarzy pojawił się bez jego wiedzy. Dziewczyna spojrzała się lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na Kazuo, który dalej się uśmiechał, i spytała się go:

- Zatłukłeś chama? – Kazuo przytaknął jej nieznacznie, na co dziewczyna blado się uśmiechnęła, po czym próbowała wstać, ale jej głowa domagała się dalszego wypoczynku, bo zabolała ją tak mocno, że dziewczyna o mały włos a by znowu nie upadła na ziemię. Kazuo jednak ją podtrzymał, łapiąc ją w swoje ramiona. Ich spojrzenia nagle się spotkały, i Maya wyłapała w jego spojrzeniu coś dziwnego, czego wolałaby jednak nie rozszyfrowywać.

- Eee...dzięki, Kazuo. – powiedziała cicho Maya, próbując się wydostać z ramion chłopaka, ale słabo jej to wychodziło. W pewnym momencie znów spojrzała się na Kazuo, a wtedy już była pewna, co widzi w jego oczach. Co ciekawsza jednak, podobnie w środku czuła się i ona sama...

- Do diabła jasnego, co się na tym świecie dzieje?! – Shogo o mały włos a nie zawyłby ze zdumienia i szoku, w jaki wprowadziła go scena, jaką właśnie zobaczył. Kiriyama najpierw powalił Toshimoriego, który uderzył dziewczynę, po czym podbiegł do niej i zrobił jej sztuczne oddychanie, a gdy dziewczyna się w końcu ocknęła, był wniebowzięty jak orszak anielski. Teraz z kolei, gdy dziewczyna się zachwiała i o mały włos a nie upadła, złapał ją i prawie że przytulił. Do tego patrzył się na nią jakby...zakochał się w niej. To było dla Shogo stanowczo za dużo jak na jeden dzień. – Ten wariat i psychopatyczny morderca potrafi się zabujać? – spytał się Shogo, odwracając wzrok od widoku Kazuo i wznosząc go na sufit. Shuya nagle zakaszlał, jakby się krztusił.

- Jak ci się nie podoba jego patrzenie na nią, to umrzesz z szoku po tym, co teraz zobaczysz. – Shogo spojrzał się z powrotem na Kazuo i tajemniczą dziewczynę, i dosłownie odebrało mu rozum.

- Na wszystkich anielskich cienielskich...on potrafi całować??

Kazuo już kompletnie nie przejmował się tym, że ktoś mógłby go teraz obserwować. Lekko się wahając, chłopak jeszcze mocniej objął Mayę, jednocześnie przysuwając ją do siebie, po czym pocałował ją – już drugi raz w ciągu 20 godzin, pomyślał Kazuo, po chwili jednak zatracił się do reszty w pocałunku, bowiem, ku jego zdumieniu Maya...odpowiedziała. Za pierwszym razem, gdy dopiero co się poznali, dziewczyna po chwili odepchnęła go od siebie, a teraz wręcz przeciwnie; przysunęła go jeszcze bliżej siebie, dodatkowo obejmując go rękami za kark. Kazuo i Maya siedzieli tak przez dłuższą chwilę, całując się i obejmując, jak gdyby świat zupełnie dla nich nie istniał, aż w końcu oczywistym się stało, że musieli złapać powietrze, i przerwali. Dopiero wówczas odważyli się na siebie spojrzeć.

- Wow... – zdołała z siebie wydusić Maya, nieznacznie się rumieniąc. – No cóż...ekhm...jak na świra i kompletnego wariata całkiem nieźle całujesz. – odważyła się zdobyć na jakiś żart Maya, który jednak, o dziwo, spowodował że Kazuo uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny.

- Możesz się śmiać, ale...ty to sprawiłaś. Dzięki tobie znów coś czuję. O tutaj. – po czym wskazał na swoje serce. Maya nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby zmieniła się teraz w chodzącą piwonię, tak ją zapiekły policzki. Nie miała jednak czasu ich schować ani uspokoić się, bowiem w tej chwili Kazuo znów ją pocałował, tym razem jednak o wiele bardziej intensywnie i...romantycznie. Tą idealną chwilę przerwał im ktoś jednak głośnym chrząknięciem. Kazuo momentalnie zasłonił sobą Mayę, i wówczas zobaczyli, jak niedaleko nich stoi Shogo.

- Kiriyama...kim ona jest? – Kazuo nadal osłaniał Mayę, piorunując spojrzeniem Shogo, ale Maya wstała powoli, po czym, ignorując Kazuo, podeszła do Shogo i powiedziała:

- Jestem Maya Tokugawa. Przypłynęłam tu, żeby uratować tylu z was, ilu tylko mi się uda. – Shogo przez chwilę przyglądał się jej uważnie, ale w końcu się uśmiechnął. Niedługo potem doszli do niego Shuya i Noriko.

- Znasz wyjście z tej gry? – spytała się jej z nadzieją w głosie Noriko. Maya przytaknęła z uśmiechem.

- Musicie mi po prostu zaufać. Nie możemy jednak teraz odpłynąć, to stanowczo za wcześnie. Trzymajmy się razem i postarajmy się znaleźć jak najwięcej osób chętnych do ucieczki stąd. – Noriko i Shuya przytaknęli gorliwie na jej słowa. Kazuo w tym czasie wstał i podszedł do nich. Shogo cały czas miał się na baczności, ale widząc wcześniej, jak Kazuo zachowywał się w stosunku do Mayi, doszedł do wniosku, że dziewczyna sprawiła im tutaj mały cud – sprawiła, że Kazuo Kiriyama znów zaczął coś czuć.


	5. Masakra w latarni morskiej

**V. Masakra w latarni morskiej**

Maya, Kazuo, Shogo, Noriko i Shuya zebrali wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, po czym wyruszyli na północ wyspy, gdzie, według Shuyi, mieściła się latarnia morska. Tam mogli znaleźć jakichś członków klasy, którzy byli przeciwni projektowi, i zabrać ich ze sobą. Planowali też zajrzeć do starych magazynów, gdzie – podobno – skryło się kilku chłopaków. Maya szła razem z Kazuo i Shogo, podczas gdy Shuya i Noriko wlekli się nieco dalej za nimi. Shogo był bardzo zainteresowany historią Mayi, jakim cudem odkryła tą wyspę, jak udało jej się tu dostać oraz dlaczego tak bardzo chciała im pomóc. Kazuo w odpowiednich chwilach rzucał mu mordercze spojrzenie lub syczał, gdy Shogo za bardzo zapędził się w swoim „przesłuchaniu". Shogo nie był ślepy; widział zazdrość w oczach Kazuo, ale, o dziwo, nie sprawiało mu to aż tak mocnej mściwej satysfakcji, jaką sądziłby że by osiągnął, gdyby dalej udawał „zalecanie się" do Mayi. W rezultacie Shogo szybko odpuścił sobie dręczenie Kazuo i zamilkł, tak aby przez resztę drogi nie odezwać się praktycznie ani słowem. W końcu doszli do owej latarni. Shuya zawahał się.

- A co, jeśli tam znajdziemy osoby, które nie zechcą jednak do nas dołączyć? – spytała się go zdenerwowana już Noriko. Kazuo prychnął z niesmakiem, słysząc to.

- To logiczne; zatłuczemy ich. – Maya w tym momencie zdzieliła go otwartą dłonią w tył głowy.

- Nawet nie waż mi się o tym myśleć. Zawsze znajdziemy jakieś inne wyjście. Nie dajcie tym politycznym ciotom chorej satysfakcji ze śmierci niewinnych nastolatków. – Shogo nie mógł się nie zgodzić z dziewczyną. Jeśli dalej by się zabijali, ludzie z rządu, którzy wymyślili i uchwalili ten projekt, mieliby jeszcze większą radochę. Nawet Kazuo musiał im przyznać rację. W końcu Shogo postanowił, że Shuya pójdzie na zwiady – on najlepiej z nich wszystkich znał tą klasę i wiedział, czego po nich oczekiwać. Noriko długo spierała się z Shogo, żeby to jednak on albo ona poszli, ale w końcu Shuya sam ruszył śmiałym krokiem do latarni. Maya, Kazuo, Shogo i Noriko zostali na zewnątrz, ukryci w krzakach.

- A co, jeśli jemu jednak serio się nie uda? – spytała się nagle cicho Maya Shogo. Noriko lekko zadrżała.

- Będziemy musieli szukać wówczas innych sprzymierzeńców w czwórkę, a nie w piątkę. I nie waż się nawet stąd ruszać! – dodał ostrzejszym tonem Shogo, gdy Noriko już chciała wstać i pobiec do Shuyi, który nadal nie wychodził z latarni.

Shuya wszedł ostrożnie do latarni. Pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to mnóstwo porozrzucanych naczyń. Niedługo potem dobiegły go jakieś donośne, piskliwe krzyki z kuchni. Głosy samych dziewczyn, pomyślał Shuya, ostrożnie idąc w tamtą stronę, i jednocześnie próbując rozszyfrować, co one krzyczą. W końcu doszedł do niego sens słów.

- Jestem pewna, że któraś z was ją otruła! – piszczała jedna z dziewczyn. Shuya rozpoznał niedługo potem głos Yukie Utsumi, jednej z jego dobrych znajomych.

- Kretynka z ciebie, Satomi! Jak którakolwiek z nas mogłaby otruć Yukę? Jesteś nienormalna! – Shuya nie miał jak zareagować – nie mógł. W chwilę potem rozległy się strzały z wielu broni naraz. Shuya aż musiał zatkać sobie uszy, tak głośno się nagle zrobiło. Po kilku chwilach wszystko jednak ucichło, a z kuchni wybiegła jedyna ocalona – Yuko Sakaki. Dziewczyna przeraziła się na widok Shuyi, ale gdy zobaczyła, że ten jest nieuzbrojony, uspokoiła się, aby już po chwili zanieść się histerycznym płaczem.

- Ja...ja...ja nie chciałam... – po czym pobiegła schodami na górę. Shuya zawahał się, po czym ruszył do kuchni. Widok był makabryczny. Yuka Nakagawa, Haruka Tanizawa, Yukie Utsumi, Satomi Noda oraz Chisato Matsui leżały martwe na podłodze lub na stole, która była cała zbroczona w ich krwi. Shuya powstrzymał się jakoś od zwymiotowania, po czym pobiegł w stronę schodów. Po drodze wpadł na Mayę, Shogo, Noriko i Kazuo, których do latarni zwabiły strzały.

- Co tu się stało? – spytał się go Shogo. Noriko z kolei niemalże rzuciła się na Shuyę, płacząc mocno. Kazuo spojrzał się uważnie na Mayę.

- Idziemy sprawdzić, co zaszło, czy czekamy, aż ten wypłosz powie nam o tym? – Shuya rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie. W chwilę potem usłyszeli, jak coś uderza o pobliskie skały. Wyszli na zewnątrz i zobaczyli ciało Yuko Sakaki leżące na kamieniach przy brzegu morza. Noriko aż musiała odwrócić wzrok. Maya z kolei wyglądała nie tyle co na obojętną, co po prostu na osobę, której nie obce są takie widoki. Kolejna rzecz, jaka zaimponowała w niej Shogo.

- Musimy się stąd wynosić. – powiedziała nagle Maya, podnosząc coś z ziemi. Shogo i Shuya spojrzeli się na nią zaskoczeni, a Kazuo momentalnie znalazł się przy dziewczynie.

- Co znalazłaś? – spytał się jej. Dziewczyna od razu podała mu kartkę, którą trzymała w ręce.

- Jakiś poczciwy członek waszej klasy – tu zwróciła się do Shuyi i Noriko – napisał na kartce ostrzeżenie: „Uważajcie na Mitsuko. Jest niebezpieczna".

Mitsuko dobiła Mizuho Inadę i Kaori Minami, po czym powoli ruszyła w stronę latarni morskiej. Już prawie była na miejscu, gdy nagle dostrzegła pięć osób, jak rozmawiają między sobą przy latarni, i momentalnie padła na ziemię, żeby jej nie zauważono. Po chwili rozpoznała wszystkie profile, z wyjątkiem jednego – młoda, wysoka dziewczyna, która stała obok tego wariata Kiriyamy, wydawała się wcale go nie bać. Z pewnością jest spoza projektu, pomyślała Mitsuko, gdy nagle dostrzegła, jak Noriko, Shuya i Shogo odchodzą od Kazuo i dziewczyny, a oni sami zostają we dwójkę przy latarni. Mitsuko już miała pójść dalej, gdy nagle była świadkiem niesamowitej rzeczy; Kazuo nachylił się nad dziewczyną i pocałował ją, obejmując ją mocno i przyciągając ją do siebie. Ku zdumieniu Mitsuko, dziewczyna nie protestowała, mało tego, ona również objęła chłopaka i stali tak przez chwilę, całując się i obejmując, aż w końcu odsunęli się od siebie i ruszyli za pozostałymi. Mitsuko nie była głupia ani tępa; wiedziała, co się tu święci.

- A zatem nasza nowa gwiazda znalazła sobie ukochaną... – powiedziała cicho sama do siebie Mitsuko, uśmiechając się szaleńczo. W głowie zaczął jej się już szykować demoniczny plan.

- Długo jeszcze mamy tak iść? – jęknęła Noriko. Kazuo rzucił jej mordercze spojrzenie, że aż dziewczyna schowała się za Shuyę, ale gdy Kazuo chciał do niej podejść i zrugać ją, Maya była osobą, która go powstrzymała.

- Kazuo, wytrzymaj to wszystko jeszcze trochę. Za parę godzin będziemy wolni. – po południowym „ogłoszeniu" Kitano wychodziło na to, że na wyspie razem z nimi, a nie licząc Mayi, pozostawało jeszcze dziesięć osób. Właśnie szykowali się do wysłuchania kolejnego, popołudniowego ogłoszenia. Usiedli na ziemi i skupili wszystkie swoje zmysły. Każda chwila mogła przybliżać do nich kogoś, kto nie był przyjaźnie nastawiony do pokojowych rozwiązań. W tym momencie rozległ się kolejny komunikat.

- No, trochę się na was zawiodłem. Jak dotychczas nie żyją tylko dwie osoby: chłopiec numer trzynaście Yuichiro Takiguchi oraz chłopiec numer osiemnaście Tadakatsu Hatagani. Z tego co nam się udało wywnioskować, panna Mitsuko Souma miała z nimi niezłą zabawę, zanim ich zabiła... – Shogo splunął z odrazą na ziemię, a Maya poczuła, jak Kazuo zacieśnia swój uścisk wokół niej.

- Spoko, nie zamierzam dać się zabić jakiejś taniej lafiryndzie. – powiedziała nagle Maya, a Shogo, Shuya i Noriko spojrzeli się zaskoczeni na nią. Kazuo nie wiedział, co jej odpowiedzieć.

- Mimo to i tak cię obronię...my we trzech was obie obronimy. – dodał pospiesznie Kazuo, widząc spojrzenie Shogo. Shogo westchnął ciężko, podrapał się po głowie i dodał od siebie:

- Noriko ma Shuyę, a tobie, Kiriyama, nie ufałbym nawet gdybyś był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. – w tym momencie i Maya, i Kazuo, rzucili mu w tej samej chwili mordercze spojrzenia, tyle że spojrzenie Kazuo wyglądało o wiele, wiele groźniej i realniej.

- Dalibyście spokój, proszę... – powiedziała Maya. – Shuya, spisałeś już wszystkie zagrożone strefy? – chłopak przytaknął, a wówczas znów ruszyli w stronę wschodnich budynków, gdzie, według notatki zostawionej w kuchni przez Yukie, znajdowali się Shinji Mimura, Yutaka Seto oraz Keita Iijima oraz, być może, Hiroki Sugimura.


	6. Wątpliwości nadchodzą

**VI. Wątpliwości nadchodzą**

Hiroki ostrożnie wszedł do małego domu. Poruszał się powoli, ale wyczuwał, że ktoś jest w środku. Nagle, zanim chłopak zdołał się zorientować, został postrzelony i upadł na ziemię. W chwilę potem usłyszał cichy pisk dziewczyny.

- Kotohiki...to ty? – wyszeptał chłopak. Kolejny pisk.

- Tak. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna w końcu, wychodząc z ukrycia. Hiroki uśmiechnął się ulgą.

- Jak to dobrze, że żyjesz. – chłopakowi głos już się łamał; niedługo miał odejść z tego świata. – A teraz uciekaj. Mitsuko może być niedaleko stąd i może cię dopaść. – nagle chłopak dostał intensywnych drgawek, zwiastujących koniec. Kayoko momentalnie znalazła się obok niego.

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego chcesz mnie tak usilnie chronić, mimo iż cię postrzeliłam? – Hiroki posłał jej słaby uśmiech i powiedział jeszcze słabszym głosem:

- Bo mi się podobasz. Podobałaś mi się od zawsze. – i wraz z tymi słowami, chłopak skonał. Kayoko siedziała tak nad nim, próbując otrząsnąć się z szoku, ale nie mogła. Nagle ktoś postrzelił ją od tyłu, i Kayoko upadła obok Hirokiego. Zanim dostała drugą kulkę, po której od razu zmarła, zdążyła zobaczyć, kto był jej zabójcą.

Mitsuko Souma...

Był już późny wieczór, gdy Kazuo, Mayi, Shogo, Shuyi i Noriko udało się dotrzeć do magazynów, w których stacjonowali Yutaka, Shinji i Keita. Chłopcy początkowo nie byli zadowoleni z obecności Kazuo, ale jednocześnie ciekawiła ich osoba Mayi. W ciągu kilkunastu minut dziewczyna przedstawiła im w skrócie swoją historię oraz przekonała ich nie tylko do siebie, ale również i do Kazuo, którego wcześniej nienawidzili. Razem postanowili uciec z wyspy. Rankiem, kiedy do końca gry miało pozostać dziewięć godzin, Maya miała pomóc im zdjąć obroże z nadajnikami i uciec z wyspy jej statkiem. Kazuo przy okazji opowiedział im o Mitsuko i przestrzegł ich, żeby na nią uważali. Shinji najbardziej wziął sobie do serca jego słowa; znał jakiś czas Mitsuko i doskonale wiedział, do czego była ona zdolna.

- No a...te obroże...jak je zamierzasz zdjęć? – spytał się Mayi niepewnym tonem głosu Keita. Maya uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie.

- To proste. Odciążę bezpiecznik i je otworzę. Robiłam to już nie raz i uwierz mi; to jest bułka z masłem, wystarczy tylko wiedzieć, co, gdzie i kiedy zrobić. To są dosłownie sekundy roboty, a potem człowiek ma wieczność, żeby się cieszyć własnym życiem. – Keita, Yutaka i Shinji wyglądali w końcu na w pełni przekonanych do Mayi. Taka opcja bardzo pasowała Shogo, który zdołał już polubić nieznajomą dziewczynę, która postanowiła ich ratować za wszelką cenę. Nie spodziewał się pomocy z zewnątrz, a tu proszę; mają osobę, która ich nie tylko uratuje, ale i zdejmie te cholerne obroże i wyciągnie ich daleko za tereny wyspy i sprawi, że na powrót będą wolni.

- Hej, gdzie się pan wybiera, panie Kitano? – spytał się profesora zaskoczony żołnierz. Kitano rzucił mu niewinną minę.

- Na spacer. – odpowiedział mu Kitano. – Chcę na własne oczy zobaczyć to, co fragmentarycznie widzimy na monitorach.

- To znaczy? – spytał się go inny żołnierz. Kitano westchnął ciężko.

- Domyśl się, inteligencie...Chcę zobaczyć, co z nich jeszcze zostało. To wszystko.

Mitsuko wbiegła na polanę tuż przy magazynach, zatrzymując się na skraju lasu. Dwie sekundy zajęło jej zorientowanie się, że jej plan wypali. Och, i to jeszcze jak! Szeroki uśmiech zakwitł na twarzy Mitsuko, gdy zobaczyła siedzącą samotnie Mayę. Widocznie to jest jej godzina warty, pomyślała triumfalnie Mitsuko, ostrożnie zaczynając się do niej skradać. Muszę ją mieć, pomyślała dziewczyna, podkradając się jeszcze bliżej, po prostu muszę. Chcę zobaczyć, jak on cierpi. Muszę to zobaczyć. Po prostu muszę.

W tej samej chwili Mitsuko doszła do Mayi. Bez zbędnych ceregieli ogłuszyła dziewczynę, która upadła nieprzytomna na ziemię. Zwycięstwo, pomyślała Mitsuko, łapiąc Mayę za rękę i przekładając ją sobie przez kark. Teraz trzeba tylko znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce, żeby ją zabić. Ale nie tylko zabić, ale też i torturować. Och tak, pomyślała Mitsuko, niemalże się śmiejąc na głos, to dopiero będzie widowisko patrzeć się, jak Kiriyama zwija się z bólu na sam widok jednej małej ranki na ciele swojej ukochanej wybawicielki.

Już nie mogę się tego doczekać.

- Kazuo! Zawołaj Mayę, proszę cię. Yutaka ma jakieś spazmy i twierdzi, że ktoś powinien ją zmienić, a minęło przecież dopiero dwadzieścia minut z przeznaczonych pięćdziesięciu! – zawołał Shinji.

- Już wychodzę! – odkrzyknął Kazuo, wychodząc na dwór. Pierwsze, co mu się rzuciło w oczy, to brak Mayi. Chwilę zabrało mu policzenie, ile ich jest w magazynach. – Ja, Shuya, Noriko i Kawada...czworo. Plus Maya...pięcioro. Shinji, Keita i Yutaka...ośmioro. Mayi nie liczymy, więc jedyną osobą złą jest... – nagle Kazuo zrozumiał, co się stało.

- Mitsuko porwała Mayę! – niemalże ryknął Kazuo, stawiając wszystkich na nogi. Nawet Yutaka i Keita wybiegli, żeby zobaczyć, co się stało; w miejscu, gdzie powinna być Maya, nie było jej. Było tam za to trochę krwi. Gdy tylko Kazuo to zobaczył, aż warknął z wściekłości.

- Idziemy po nią. – powiedział nagle spokojnym głosem Shogo. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego uważnie, włącznie z Kazuo. – Bez Mayi nie uciekniemy stąd. Do tego Maya jest naszą przyjaciółką. Bez niej zginiemy. A Mitsuko i tak zasługuje już tylko na śmierć.


	7. Miłość w tarapatach

**VII. Miłość w tarapatach**

Maya obudziła się z bolącą głową. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ktoś ją uderzył, ani gdzie jest, wiedziała jedynie tylko, kto to zrobił. To mogła być tylko jedna osoba.

- Mitsuko Souma! – wykrzyknęła ze złością Maya, wpatrując się w postać siedzącą w ciemnym kącie pomieszczenia. – Masz mnie wypuścić, i to natychmiast! – Mitsuko tylko się zaśmiała, po czym wyszła z ukrycia, ukazując się Mayi w całej krasie.

- Nie zrobię tego. – odpowiedziała jej Mitsuko, podchodząc do niej i siadając naprzeciw niej. Maya cały czas nie spuszczała z niej oczu, miotając w jej stronę wściekłe spojrzenia. – A nie zrobię tego dlatego, bo chcę zobaczyć, jak twój kochaś wije się w bólu widząc twoje zakrwawione zwłoki.

- Kochaś? – odfuknęła jej Maya, i nagle uświadomiła sobie, o kogo Mitsuko chodziło, i dziewczyna automatycznie szarpnęła się w więzach. – O nie, nie, moja droga. – syknęła groźnie Maya, aż Mitsuko spojrzała się na nią zaciekawiona. – Co jak co, ale nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić Kazuo. Nigdy.

- I tu się mylisz, kochana. – odpowiedziała jej nagle Mitsuko, sięgając po coś. Jak się okazało, był to nóż rzeźnicki. – Tak cię poharatam, że cię twój luby nigdy nie rozpozna. Nawet karta dentystyczna nic tu nie zdziała. – tyle wystarczyło Mayi. Dziewczyna sprawdziła najpierw, czy są poluzowane węzły. Na szczęście były. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili, gdy Mitsuko się na nią zamachnęła, Maya kopnęła ją z całej siły w brzuch, posyłając ją kilka metrów w tył, po czym szybko wyplątała się z więzów i zaczęła uciekać. Dobiegła do drzwi i pchnęła je. Ku jej radości szybko ustąpiły. Maya wybiegła na dwór, słysząc jednak za sobą, jak Mitsuko zbiera się z podłogi i z okrzykiem wściekłości rusza za nią w pościg.

Maya mogła się teraz modlić tylko o jedno; żeby Kazuo i pozostali zobaczyli już, że jej nie ma, i żeby ruszyli szukać jej. Inaczej Maya nie miała najmniejszych szans. Bez żadnej, nawet najmniejszej broni, była bezbronna. A Mitsuko miała i nóż, i pistolet.

- Wracaj tu, natychmiast! – wykrzyknęła Mitsuko, wybiegając z chatki. Maya w tym czasie była już daleko od niej, w lesie, usiłując uciec od niej. Właśnie przebiegła przez leśną polanę i znów miała zagłębić się w lesie, gdy nagle wpadła na kogoś. Maya o mało co nie upadła na ziemię, ale owa osoba podtrzymała ją i powstrzymała przed upadkiem. Maya podniosła ostrożnie wzrok do góry i zamarła.

Spodziewała się tej osoby prędzej czy później.

- Tata?

- Kazuo, jesteś pewien, że dobrze idziemy? – Shuya nie był do końca pewien tego, co robił ich nowy znajomy. Kazuo staksował ich morderczym spojrzeniem, po czym, wskazując na połamane i pogięte gałęzie, powiedział:

- To chyba logiczne, że ktoś był tędy niedawno ciągnięty. A z tego co nam wiadomo, jest nas tylko ośmioro, plus Maya. Kto inny, jeśli nie Mitsuko, próbowałby zranić Mayę?

- Kitano. – wyszeptała nagle ze zgrozą w głosie Noriko. Wszyscy obecni spojrzeli się na nią.

- Jak to Kitano? Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – spytał się jej Shuya, podchodząc do niej i obejmując ją ramieniem. Noriko pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Nie mam na myśli, że Kitano ją zaatakował, tylko to, że Kitano jest teraz tutaj. Z nią. – po czym wskazała na coś przed sobą. Wszyscy spojrzeli się w tamtą stronę i wówczas zobaczyli, o co chodziło Noriko; Kitano, ich profesor z siódmej klasy, właśnie pomagał Mayi przedrzeć się przez chaszcze. Gdy tylko znaleźli się na tej samej drodze, na której znajdowali się obecnie Noriko, Shuya, Shogo, Kazuo i pozostali, Kitano przystanął, a razem z nim Maya.

- Kim on dla niej jest? – spytał się sam siebie Keita widząc, jak Maya żegna się z nim i chce uciekać dalej w las, podczas gdy Kitano zostaje na drodze, żeby zagrodzić komuś drogę. Po chwili okazało się, że to Mitsuko przedziera się przez las. Tyle wystarczyło dla Kazuo, żeby skojarzyć wszystkie fakty.

- Maya! Stój! – krzyknął chłopak. Kitano zamarł w bezruchu, odwracając się w stronę krzyku, podobnie jak i Maya. Ona już jednak po chwili wiedziała, co jest grane i co zrobić.

- Uciekaj! Dam sobie już sama radę. – powiedziała do Kitano, po czym zaczęła biec w stronę Kazuo i pozostałych. Mitsuko dostrzegła to i rzuciła się w ich stronę z jeszcze większą prędkością. Kitano w tym czasie wyjął pistolet i wycelował w Mitsuko, strzelając. Niestety, chybił.

- Mówiłam, uciekaj! – wykrzyczała do niego Maya, dalej biegnąc. Mitsuko była już prawie przy niej. Pozostali nie mogli już dłużej ryzykować życia Mayi.

- Te, Kitano, odsuń się w chaszcze! Będziemy strzelać! – ryknął Shogo, gotując broń. Mitsuko wykorzystała chwilę nieuwagi Kitano i jego chwilowe opuszczenie broni. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, po czym wymierzyła w niego i strzeliła. Trafiła. Kitano padł na ziemię, trzymając się za ramię.

Maya również przystanęła, a w jej oczach malował się czysty ból.

- Niee! – krzyknęła dziewczyna, wpatrując się dalej w leżącego Kitano. – Tato, nie!

- Tato?! – powiedzieli jednocześnie Shinji, Yutaka, Keita, Shuya i Noriko. Shogo i Kazuo stanęli jak wryci. Już wszystko było jasne; Kitano był jej ojcem. Nikt jednak o tym nie wiedział. Zapewne nawet żołnierze w szkole o tym nie mieli bladego pojęcia.

- Kazuo. Rusz. Ten. TYŁEK! – ryknął nagle Shogo. Mitsuko w tym momencie ruszyła z powrotem na Mayę, która dalej stała w miejscu, wpatrując się w Kitano. Kazuo pędem ruszył w jej stronę, modląc się, żeby zdążyć do niej dobiec. Był niespełna siedem metrów od niej, gdy na drogę wypadła Mitsuko i powaliła Mayę na ziemię. Kazuo automatycznie przyspieszył.

Dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Mitsuko podniosła nóż, żeby zadać Mayi śmiertelny cios, Kazuo wycelował w nią w biegu swoją broń i wystrzelił, trafiając Mitsuko dokładnie w głowę. Krew rozbryzgała się na wszystkie strony, opryskując najbardziej Mayę i Kazuo, który w momencie wystrzelenia pocisku był dosłownie niespełna metr od niej. Po chwili martwe ciało Mitsuko wylądowało na ziemi, tuż obok Mayi, częściowo na niej. Kazuo podbiegł do dziewczyny i zrzucił z niej zwłoki Mitsuko. Maya automatycznie rzuciła się mu w ramiona.

- Przepraszam...przepraszam... – jęczał chłopak, ściskając mocno dziewczynę w ramionach, płacząc. To był dla niego pierwszy raz, gdy tak płakał. Nagle usłyszeli hałas za sobą i odwrócili się, żeby zobaczyć, co to, i zobaczyli podchodzącego do nich Kitano. W lewym ramieniu miał ranę postrzałową.

Kitano uśmiechnął się łagodnie do nich, po czym wyjął z kieszeni jakiś elektroniczny przedmiot i nacisnął jakiś przycisk. W tej samej chwili całej siódemce odpadły obroże. Byli wolni.

- Uciekajcie. Ty Maya również. – powiedział Kitano. – Ja jakoś wyjaśnię im waszą ucieczkę. Może mnie nie ukatrupią. – tu Kitano pozwolił sobie na filuterny uśmiech.

- Dasz sobie jakoś radę? – spytała się go słabym głosem Maya, wstając. Kitano przytaknął.

- Z całą pewnością. A teraz uciekajcie. Jak daleko macie do twojego statku?

- Jakieś pół godziny drogi biegiem. Czyli jeśli pójdziemy marszem, dotrzemy tam za około godzinę, góra godzinę dwadzieścia. – odpowiedziała mu Maya. Kitano uśmiechnął się blado, po czym nagle przeniósł swój wzrok na Kazuo, który stał teraz koło Mayi.

- Zaopiekuj się nią. To moja jedyna, prawdziwa córka, jaką mam. Shiori Kitano, moja oficjalnie jedyna córka, to błahostka w porównaniu z Mayą. Maya to istny skarb.

- Wiem o tym, proszę pana. – powiedział nagle Kazuo, machinalnie obejmując delikatnie Mayę w pasie. – I obiecuję, że się nią zaopiekuję. Może pan być o nią bezpieczny.

- Trzymajcie się razem. – powiedział nagle Kitano, poważniejąc. – Pod żadnym pozorem nie opuszczajcie siebie nawzajem. Nawet gdy już uda wam się wrócić na stały ląd. Tam też trzymajcie się razem.

- I tak się stanie, ojcze. – odpowiedziała Maya, tłumiąc łzy, jakie zaczęły cisnąć jej się do oczu. – Obiecuję, że nigdy się nie rozdzielimy.

- I tak ma być. – odparł Kitano, po czym pożegnał się z nimi – najdłużej zegnał się z Mayą – po czym ruszył z powrotem w stronę szkoły. Oni z kolei stali jeszcze chwilę, patrząc na jego oddalającą się sylwetkę, aż w końcu i oni ruszyli w swoją stronę. Byli już wolni od obroży, ale nadal znajdowali się na terenie wroga.

Maya doprowadziła ich do swojego statku. Cała ósemka usadowiła się na nim, po czym ostrożnie odpłynęli od brzegu wyspy ze zgaszonymi światłami. Dopiero gdy znaleźli się w bezpiecznej odległości od wyspy, Maya włączyła światła na dziobie i na obydwu burtach. Shogo zajął jej miejsce za sterami, tak że dziewczyna mogła dołączyć do pozostałych. Sam Shogo bardziej od rozmowy z ocalałymi wolał prowadzić statek; przynajmniej nie musiał się wtedy dużo odzywać, bo musiał być skupiony na kierowaniu łodzią.

- Czy to już naprawdę koniec? – spytał się ich nagle Yutaka. Słońce właśnie zaczynało wschodzić, i powoli robiło się coraz jaśniej. – Naprawdę to nie jest żaden sen? Naprawdę udało nam się stamtąd uciec?

- Naprawdę, Yutaka. – powiedziała nagle Maya. Yutaka spojrzał się na nią. – Naprawdę nam się udało.

- Słuchaj...ilu ludzi zdołałaś uratować z tego projektu, zanim nas poznałaś? Tak szczerze. – zadał jej znikąd pytanie Shinji, przysiadając się do niej i do Kazuo, który nie opuszczał jej boku. Maya westchnęła ciężko, niemalże spazmatycznie.

- Nie licząc edycji sprzed dwóch lat, w której brał udział Shogo...cztery osoby. – wszyscy będący na statku wytrzeszczyli na nią oczy w zdumieniu.

- Cztery? Ale...to w każdej edycji po tyle, prawda? – Shinji starał się jakoś rozładować napiętą sytuację. Maya pokręciła jednak przecząco głową.

- Nie. Cztery osoby we wszystkich edycjach, w jakich interweniowałam. A interweniowałam w sześciu. – w tym momencie rozległ się zbiorowy, przyciszony okrzyk szoku i zdumienia – Dwie osoby z drugiej edycji – z pierwszej nikt nie przeżył, nawet jak się potem okazało, zwycięzca. Potem z trzeciej jedna, w czwartej żadna osoba, w piątej również. Dopiero w ostatniej, tej sprzed pół roku, udało mi się uratować jedną dziewczynę.

- I Kitano cały czas ci pomagał? – spytał jej się nagle Shuya. Maya przytaknęła bez wahania.

- Nie był wówczas „głównodowodzącym" tych uczniów, tak jak to było w waszym przypadku, ale zawsze czekał na mnie na statku, podczas gdy ja latałam po wyspie i szukałam ludzi chcących uciec od tego powalonego projektu. Jak widać, gdy on stał się głównodowodzącym, moja passa w pewien sposób się polepszyła; w tej edycji udało mi się uratować aż siedem osób. To mój prywatny super-rekord. – tymi słowami dziewczyna nieco rozluźniła napięcie, jakie wytworzyło się w międzyczasie pomiędzy pozostałymi. Wszyscy zaśmiali się wesoło, szczęśliwi, że to już koniec. Fakt, stracili wielu przyjaciół, ale przynajmniej przeżyli. Teraz będą mogli opowiedzieć o tym horrorze pozostałym i uratować członków przyszłych edycji przed podobnym losem, jaki spotkał tych uczniów klasy 9B, którym się nie poszczęściło, i którzy pozostali na wyspie. Na zawsze.


End file.
